


I, Joanna

by theamateurdroidauthor



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Doctor Joanna, F/M, Family, Father Figures, Friendship, Humor, Mirror Universe, Some Romance, Theatre, Vulcan Culture, Vulcan Joanna, katras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamateurdroidauthor/pseuds/theamateurdroidauthor
Summary: A father/daughter story. We know Leonard McCoy has a daughter, Joanna, but we know nothing about her. Here are her adventures when she's all grown up and part of the Enterprise crew. Who knows? Maybe we'll even explore who the ex-wife who took the planet in the divorce is or why McCoy doesn't seem to care for Vulcans.





	1. Chapter 1

I, Joanna (Preview)

**A/N: I thought it'd be interesting to write a story about McCoy's daughter, Joanna. She hasn't been mentioned in the Kelvin universe, but I imagine she's somewhere out there. Also, I tried to write in a Southern accent for her. Let me know if it's too hard to read. And let me know what you think!**

After a double-shift in sickbay and a quick dinner in the mess, I reached the turbolift. I had gone a week without sleeping. While this wasn't uncommon for my kind, I was starting to feel the effects of fatigue. My feet ached from being on them for so long. _One short ride,_ I thought, _and I'm there._ Our quarters. Our glorious bed.

"Hold that," came a man's voice. I groaned on the inside. I was so close to being alone in the lift. Another person would slow it down. However, I was still new and wanting to be polite. I obliged, holding out my arm to stop the doors from whooshing shut.

"Thanks." The man caught up to me and we locked eyes. Captain Kirk. I felt both relieved I hadn't decided to be rude and close the turbolift on the ship's highest ranking officer and dread at the thought of possible conversation. "Oh, Doctor," his blue eyes widened in recognition.

"Call me Joanna, Cap'n," I insisted. "Doctor McCoy is my father."

"All right…Joanna." Kirk entered the turbolift and gave a place on the ship I didn't recognize. I gave where I wanted to head, and the lift started moving.

"Actually," he started, pressing a button behind us to stop the movement, "there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

 _Oh no. Am I in trouble?_ I suddenly felt queasy. My stomach was already in a bit of a bind trying to adjust to human food after a long time with Sarek and bland, Vulcan cuisine. Now I'd done something to upset the captain? _Well, maybe there's a place to sleep in the brig._

"I think you should know, Joanna…" Kirk paused, clearing his throat, "that Mr. Sulu is married."

For a moment I stared at the man, baffled. I did not hate the lieutenant, but I couldn't remember asking about the man's personal life. "Uh…well…tell 'im I said, 'Congratulations,' sir."

His blue eyes suddenly wanted to evade mine. "I bring this up because he told me you were staring at him when you visited the bridge today."

"Oh!" I could feel my cheeks blush a deep green. "Tell Mr. Sulu I apologize. I didn't mean ta stare, and I didn't do it 'cause I'm interested in yer pilot."

Kirk furrowed his brows, finally regaining eye contact with me. "So you're not attracted to him, but you _were_ staring?"

 _Of course not!_ The only person I thought of in that way was Jessamy. I wasn't going to tell Kirk about my boyfriend under his command until I told Dad, but I needed to tell him at least most of the truth. I sighed. "Permission ta speak freely?" He nodded. "I'll tell ya why, Cap'n, 'cause I don't want any trouble. But would ya please keep this 'tween you and me? My father doesn't even know."

He shrugged. "Okay. What's up?" He suddenly sounded more like a friend than a superior.

"My dad has always wanted me ta follow in 'is footsteps. Be a doctor, like 'im, and a million other McCoys. Even as a kid, I showed aptitude in medicine. Had all the bones in a human skeleton memorized by age eight. Top grades in Advanced Biology and Xenobiology. So, I was on the way to be like 'im. Was admitted to Starfleet Academy and Medical. But no one ever asked me what _I_ wanted. They only saw a lil' Leonard McCoy with pointed ears."

"What _do_ you want?" the captain asked. "To be a diplomat?"

I shook my head. "No. I've seen what a diplomat's life entails through Sarek. It's…" I chuckled. "Boring. I have always dreamed of exploration, what y'all and the _Enterprise_ are so lucky to do. But I've always wanted…" I stopped. _God, I've never told anyone, and now I'm telling someone who's practically a stranger._ I could feel my heart beating faster. Kirk put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"The reason I was staring at Mr. Sulu is 'cause…I wanna be like him. A pilot."

Kirk looked as if he were stifling a laugh. "Wait-you're afraid to tell Bones you want to be a helmsman?"

"You don't understand, Cap'n. I've always been pressured to be like 'im. By 'im. By the McCoy family. I mean, hell-I'm a Vulcan who acts like a human, for God's sake. Ya know how many of us do that?"

"Given the way my also half human First Officer is, I doubt many." Kirk smiled. It was my turn to snicker. I hadn't spent much time with the First Officer, but I had plenty of experience with his father, Sarek. If Sarek had not told me, I would have never guessed Commander Spock's mother was human. He had definitely been raised Vulcan.

"Joanna," said Kirk, "did you read about my father at the Academy? Lieutenant George Kirk? Of the _U.S.S. Kelvin_?"

I nodded. "Your dad was a hero. He saved the crew. And you and yer mother."

"He was," the Captain continued. "I had no interest in joining Starfleet." I raised an eyebrow. "Until Admiral Pike-well, then Captain Pike-found me. You remember him?" I nodded. "Well, he brought up what my dad did on the _Kelvin_ and dared me to do better. For years, I acted on that dare. Joined Starfleet. Became Captain of this ship. All to be like my dad. Then, not too long ago, I talked to Bones about my doubts. Joining Starfleet on a dare. You know what he told me?" He asked rhetorically, pausing. "I had spent years trying to be my dad. I needed to figure out what it meant to be me."

There was a long silence. "I…think your dad will understand more than you think he will," he said. I smiled. Captain Kirk pressed the button to resume the turbolift. It opened to his stop.

"Thanks, Cap'n," I said as he disembarked.

He turned back into the turbolift to pat me on the back. "Jim," he corrected warmly.

I nodded. "Jim."


	2. Meeting Sarek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, I can't just make Joanna appear on the Enterprise. Here's the beginning of her medical career which leads her there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I know I took quite the hiatus. I am blown away by the response this has gotten! For those of you wondering, I am planning on writing more about Joanna. At this point, I'm thinking the stories will be mainly episodic and many of them will be Alternate Reality versions of Original Series Episodes. You might be able to guess which episode this is leading up to, at least eventually.

I had very few memories of Vulcan. Strange to say, since half of my heritage came from there, but true. My Vulcan mother and human father, Leonard McCoy, had divorced when I was very small. Dad had primary custody of me (having me on the weekdays), and he lived on Earth. Mother had taken me to her homeworld a few times to introduce me, her new baby, to her family, but they were not too pleased she had a half human child. Afterwards, my visits to the volcanic planet were scarce.

I was familiar with New Vulcan: the planet chosen to be "our" people's new colony after Vulcan had been destroyed around five years ago. I wouldn't have had any reason to visit it either, if not for Ambassador Sarek. I was attending Starfleet Academy when I received a message from the Vulcan Consulate on Earth. Ambassador Sarek wished to see me. Why, I had no idea, but I couldn't refuse an invitation from such an important diplomat. I left to see him immediately.

The Consulate was in San Francisco, like the Academy, and was only a quick stroll away. I approached the gates, finding them closed. I stood right in front of them, hoping to find a way to gain clearance into the Consulate. Finally, a young Vulcan man around my age exited the Consulate buildings and met me on the other side of the gate.

His handsome face was expressionless as he looked over my pointed ears and cadet uniform.

I gathered all my self-control, making a conscious effort to not make my facial expressions and body language betray any emotion. This was one of the few moments in my life I actually wanted to shed my Georgian, human demeanor and seem Vulcan. I gave the man the Vulcan Salute.

"I am Joanna McCoy," I said, my tone even, and unintentionally speaking in a lower register. "I received a message from your ambassador. He stated he wished to see me."

He returned my gesture. "I am Soran. To which ambassador are you referring?"

New Vulcan has more than one? I hid my confusion and hoped my next words would be sufficient. "I am referring to your Ambassador Sarek…" My nerves got the better of me as I added, "sir." Being raised in the American South, I was used to addressing every male stranger as, "sir." I felt a twinge of embarrassment.

If the man was confused at my sudden "Southern charm", he'd hidden it well.

"Please wait here," Soran responded. He walked to where he was out of earshot from me (of which he was aware was quite far) and pulled some type of communicator from his robes. After a moment of conversing with someone on the other end, he strolled back to the gate, nodded, and motioned for me to enter.

"Follow me, Doctor McCoy. The ambassador is awaiting you."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To my surprise, Soran didn't lead me through the Consulate. Instead, he led me to an area behind the building: a beautiful garden. In it was the most amazing collection of plants. Some from Earth, some from Vulcan, and many I'd never even seen before. They had to have come from other planets, where turquoise and amethyst flora grew. In the middle was a fountain putting on quite the water show. An older Vulcan man was sitting on a bench with his back towards us.

"Ambassador," Soran addressed the man, "Doctor McCoy." He turned and left me alone with the other Vulcan in the garden.

The man-who had to be Sarek-stood and turned to face us. Like Soran, he was dressed in traditional Vulcan robes. He was a good deal older than his aide. His angular hair was a mixture of black, gray, and white. Wrinkles adorned his face, mainly around his eyes. His dark eyes showed exhaustion, although I would later find they were usually quite alert.

"Greetings, Doctor," Sarek raised his hand in salute. "I trust you are well."

"Yes, Ambassador," I replied, raising my hand. "I trust you are also well?"

Sarek knitted his brows for the briefest of seconds. "I am…well, considering the circumstances."

"Yes," I agreed, remembering the destruction of his homeworld. "It is understandable." I decided to change the subject. "This garden is aesthetically pleasing," I commented as I looked around at the plants and the fountain.

"It is an exact rendering of the garden my wife created to decorate our home on Vulcan."

"Your wife has excellent taste," I try.

"Had," corrected Sarek. "I am afraid she was a casualty when the planet was destroyed."

My god. I had been accidentally bringing up Vulcan's demise, and now I had made him discuss his recently deceased wife. I felt as if I was giving the galaxy's worst first impression.

I decided to stick to tradition. I bowed my head. "I grieve with thee, Ambassador."

Sarek nodded. "I thank you, Doctor." He put his hand on the bench where he was sitting. "Please," he invited, "have a seat."

I obeyed, walking over to the bench and sat down, concentrating on my posture. Let him start the conversation, I thought. My attempts at engaging the ambassador had all ended in disaster. Sarek took a seat on a bench to my left that was also facing the fountain.

"You are wondering why I called you here?" He asked, somewhat rhetorically.

"I was rather...curious to receive your invitation," I admitted.

"I will be straightforward, Doctor McCoy," stated Sarek. "I am in need of a healer, a doctor as humans call them. One has always accompanied me when I visit other worlds on diplomatic business. I am afraid my most recent healer perished when our homeworld did. I believe you to be the most logical choice for her replacement."

I hadn't been brought up in the "Vulcan way" with the teachings of Surak, but I knew enough to not find the ambassador's conclusion "logical" at all. I cocked an eyebrow. "I, 'the most logical choice?'"

"Indeed," he answered plainly. "I have seen your Starfleet files. I am sure you know it is not common for someone your age-seventeen-to be graduating top of her class at Starfleet Medical. Unlike many Starfleet doctors, you specialize in Xenobiology. I am in need of a doctor who can treat a variety of alien species, as I encounter many on my missions."

"What you say is correct," I admit, without showing the "human emotion" of pride. "However, I am afraid I have made a commitment to Starfleet."

"I have spoken to the heads of the organization. Since I act on behalf of New Vulcan, a member of the Federation, you would be able to remain a Starfleet officer while working for me. That is, if you accept my offer."

This man could sell ice to the Inuits, I thought. I knew if I turned Sarek down, I'd be spending my first many years as an Ensign to a Starship's Chief Medical Officer. "Peons," my dad called them. Doing the dirty work of some doctor too big for his britches. And that was with my outstanding record. With the ambassador, I would be the main doctor, and working my way up in Starfleet could possibly be easier with him as a contract.

There was only one answer I could possibly give. "I would be honored, Ambassador Sarek."


End file.
